Percy Jackson One Shot Hotspots
by TheShip-ThatSailsitself
Summary: These are my "reading between the lines" deleted scenes from the Percy Jackson series. This will be a collection of loosely rated, between T and M, one shots about the life, adventure, and growing romance of our favorite couple. Feel free to read and review! Chapter 2 "The First Time (Part 2)" now up
1. The First Time (Part 1)

Hey, so this is my first PJO fanfiction, my other account got deleted, so I am starting over.

This will be a series of one shots based off of Percy and Annabeth's relationship. It's going to be rated anywhere from K+ to M.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the characters.

I took a little inspiration from the movie "The First Time" on this one, because Britt and Dylan are my Percabeth spirit actors.

Please read and review! And send me prompts!

The First Time (Part 1)

Iris Messaging someone who is literally down the hall from where you are sleeping seems extremely silly to Annabeth, but it was the only way to to get the message to Percy after curfew, since the whole stables debacle curfew was now 9 o'clock exactly and according to Coach Hedge, would be a severely punishable offense.

Gods, she missed Percy. Being in his presence, whether it be talking across the room with everyone in the Argo II or being held in his arms, the very thought of him set her whole body buzzing with an unexplainable energy. She needed to see him, to hold him, to make sure he is actually here and this hasn't all just been a dream.

At 11:30, long after Coach Hedge's snores started vibrating her cabin, and the last light in the Argo II was turned off there was a soft knock at Annabeth's cabin door, she opens it just enough to grab Percy's hand, pull him inside, and close the door with a soft click as she smiles up at him.

It wasn't until they were standing there in the light glow of the desk lap, chests almost touching, staring into each others eyes that she realized how small her cabin actually was, and how hot the space had suddenly gotten.

"Hello," Percy says with a smile that melts everything inside her, turning her very soul into jelly.

With a deep breath she lookes away, turning and walking towards her desk, fiddling absently with some designs she had been working on. She closes her eyes as she felt the heat of Percy's body suddenly pressed against her back and let out a small hiss as he pushed aside the curly hair on her neck and planted a kiss on the newly exposed skin.

"So," he mumbles into her neck, leaving a trail of kisses up and down her neck, pausing between each word to nip lightly at the skin, "What...was...so...important…?"

With her eyes still closed she licks her lips and sighs, leaning into him as his fingers travel lightly up and down the sides of her arms.

"I just missed you Percy, we've hardly gotten to be alone. I wanted to see you."

"Oh, " Percy whispers, his lips pressed up against her ear causing her to shudder and tighten her grip on the desk. "Well, I'm here," he nibbles at her earlobe, "what shall we do?"

Breathing heavy, she turns her head to him, her heart beating so fast in her ears she can barely think clear enough to speak.

Daughter of Athena, rendered speechless by some boy. What would her mother say?

But he wasn't just some boy that was driving her hormones crazy, making it hard for her to breathe, making her feel things she could never find the words to describe. It was Percy. Her Percy.

Annabeth's eyes flicker to Percy's lips as she speaks, "We….. We could always talk… You know, strategy."

"Mmmm," Percy hums, rubbing his nose against hers, brushing his lips against hers lightly, enough to set a fire in her stomach, but not enough all at the same time. "Strategy?"

"Yeah," she bites her bottom lip suppressing a moan as she feels his mouth dip into the hollow of her throat. "You know…. for….battle."

She turns as his arms circle around her waist until she is pressed against him, forehead resting on his mouth, the back of her legs pressed against her desk.

"Battle strategy…" Suddenly his mouth is on her's his hands everywhere, but not touching her enough. Eager, hungry, wanting.

As her arms snake around his neck pulling him down closer to her, his fingertips run up her bare legs to her pajama pants, settling at the slight curve of her ass as he lifts her on to the desk, pushing away the papers in one swift movement, stepping between her legs and resting his hands under the hem of her loose tanktop.

As she leans into him deepening the kissing and gaining him entrance to the sweetest, most secret corners of her mouth, Annabeth's thoughts are everywhere and nowhere all at once. A constant battle between what she wants and what is wise.

Annabeth shivers as she feels his hands, gaining confidence, sliding up and down her sides, his thumb occasionally brushing the underside of her breast causing her mouth to open wider and her to press even closer into him.

Percy mouth leaves hers causing Annabeth to breath a discontented sigh of annoyance, that quickly turned into a gasp as his mouth found its way back to her neck, kissing wetly down it and peeling the strap off her shoulder, tasting the skin where it had been. His fingers never leaving the side of her body and their slow agonizing journey across her muscular stomach, brushing against old scars, palming her breasts and rolling her nipples in between his fingers.

His mouth is back on hers and she can no longer control her body, arching into him, hands tugging at his hair urging him on, and someone's throat is making noises that in this haze she cannot tell who they are coming from, only that they are make her want more. Making her want him.

He pulls away suddenly, as Annabeth begins pulling at his belt and unbuttoning his jeans, leaving her lips with a wet smack and meeting her eyes with a silent question. Pressing his forehead against hers, and almost reluctantly asking, his voice merely a whisper in the loudness of their heavy breaths, "Should we slow down?"

The question jerks Annabeth back to reality. Sliding down from the desk she runs her fingers through her mussed hair as Percy steps away slowly, shifting subtly to, Annabeth can only suspect, reposition the very apparent bulge in his pants to a more comfortable, less straining position.

They had never gotten quite this far before, at least not this close to the actual act. Percy had disappeared a few months into the relationship and they had barely gotten to second base, awkward and sweaty, but still second base.

It would be a lie to say that since they were reunited that things hadn't gotten a bit...heated… They had become known for being caught around the ship in various compromising positions, and only two nights before had gotten the farthest they had ever gone, in the stables, over the night sky, and there were several hickies on Annabeth's body in quite inappropriate places to prove this. But sex…. They hadn't even really talked about it. And it all seemed so much more powerful, important than anything they had done before.

She knew about sex, the Aphrodite cabins always giggled and gossiped about it. She would be lying if he hadn't thought about it, and planned for it; there are even condoms in her bedside drawer to prove just that, but she had heard things about sex, about how it changes things, not to mention how much the first time is supposed to hurt.

Percy has known her long enough to let her think things through in her head as she paces across the room, and he waits patiently looking at her, with admiration, with love.

Love. She loved Percy with all her heart and she knew how much he loved her as well. Was she going to be one of those teenage cliches where at 16 (almost 17) she would become one of those girls that can't spend more than a few moments together without ripping each others clothes off?

What would her mother say? The virgin goddess of wisdom. An argument can be made for how potentially unwise this decision could be, and it definitely was not virgin like behavior. But at that moment she decided she didn't care.

She was ready.

In one swift step she is back in his arms kissing him with such fire, such intensity he can only respond by lifting her up and letting her wrap her legs loosely around his hips, as his hands slip under her shorts digging his fingers in the delicate skin underneath and walking her back into the bed.

He sets her down lightly and she sighs, pulling him down with a kiss onto the bed. His shirt is off before they hit the pillows.

Thank you SOOOOO much for reading. The next update will be rated M, and will be The First Time Part 2. Please R&R, constructive criticism, and prompts are welcome, but if you are going to be an asshole stay away.

-C


	2. The First Time (Part 2)

Thank you so much to everyone that followed! I would love to get some reviews and some suggestions on what I should write next.

Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own PJO or any of the characters.

The First Time (Part 2)

As Annabeth hits the pillow she is awestruck at the sight above her. Percy has grown since she had last seen him. His muscles were more defined from monster hunting, and saving the world, no doubt, her fingers skim over the stubble on his jaw line, his hair longer and a mess from Annabeth's fingers, shirt off and showing scars that map out the story of their life.

His hands are placed on either side of her face as he smiles down at her, "I love you." He whispers as he lowers himself on to Annabeth lightly so as not to crush her under his weight.

His kisses have gotten slow, careful, his elbows propping himself up as as his hands lay unmoving from Annabeth's face, as though he is afraid. Afraid of what will happen if he lets himself go.

Annabeth pushes gently on his chest separating him from herself, and resting a hand on his face, running a finger over his worry lines.

"What's wrong, Percy."

Percy closes his eyes, leaning into her hand before he sits up, pulling Annabeth against his chest. Tracing circles on her back.

Annabeth's heart is racing uncontrollably. All she can think is, "Does he want this? Does he not want me?"

"I'm…" Percy pauses to kiss her hair and tilt her chin up so that Annabeth is looking up at him, meeting his eyes. Her eyes burning under heavy lids, lips swollen and wanting more. Her hair is a mess, flying in every direction , and her shirt half off her shoulders showing a newly rising bite mark on the edge of her collarbone.

She has never looked more beautiful. "I'm just afraid. I'm afraid that you will regret this in the morning." Percy can no longer meet her eyes."Or it will change things. I can't ruin this Annabeth," his forehead rests against hers and he closes his eyes. "I can't lose you Annabeth. Not again."

"Seaweed Brain…." She puts her hand of his face, kissing him lightly, "Look at me… I love you. I love you Percy. I will not regret this. I love you. I never realized how much until you were gone. Now that you are here. I don't want you to ever leave again. I want you, Percy."

"I love you too, so much."

"Let's just take this slow okay?"

"Okay."

Her face falls into the pillow, it's smooth against her cheek as she curls her back against Percy's chest. She can feel the heat of his body and pounding of his heart as his fingers brush lightly on the soft skin of her side and stomach under her tank top that has been pushed up to her halfway up her chest.

Percy's nose nuzzles the side of Annabeth's neck leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake. It is all making her quite frantic, her heart beating so fast she could barely breathe.

Annabeth's breath hitches as she curls ever closer into him. His fingers start down his side once more stopping to circle belly button, and lightly pulling his fingers over her abs causing her to gasp and giggle escape. Her giggle was quickly cut off as Percy's fingers slipped under the waistband of her shorts, and she quickly turned around to face him. The lust in her eyes reflected in his.

Annabeth can feel his hand hand and heavy on her side as he begins to brush his thumbs over her nipples, she tilt her head to look at him, studying him closely.

His mouth is on hers before she can even make words. His hand snakes around her pulling her until she is facing him and making quick work of her shirt, before stopping and taking her all in.

With a smile he leaves her lips, traveling slowly down her stomach, kissing the lines of her muscles, the faint outline of her scars, all while muttering things about Annabeth's beauty incoherently into her belly. Kissing his way down to her pants line where he pauses, asking a silent question with his eyes.

She nods and he slides her pants off, kissing each side of her thighs, causing Annabeth's breath to hitch as he works his way back up again.

"No fair," she says, reaching to pull down his pants. Her intention was to sound playful, but inside her voice there is a needing hunger.

Percy rests his hands on Annabeth's hips, hoping to encourage and relax her. Kissing her until her body is jello, her mind finally relaxed. She sighs, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she grasps him at the base, and slowly guiding him inside. She stops halfway with a hiss, of pain, opening her eyes and meet Percy's soft, kind, loving gaze.

"Are you okay?" Percy asks, his body quivers over her trying not to move, or thrust deeper.

Annabeth chokes back a laugh, wiping a tear from her face, closing her eyes and then nodding weakly, "Hmmmm. Just...full… You can move."

Percy's hand begins smoothing circles over her hips as he slowly slides further in, placing an sloppy opened mouthed kiss to the slope of her shoulder. Touching his forehead to hers.

He feels her tongue press against the hollow at his collarbone. Their angle changes, intensifies, as she kisses and sucks along the length of his neck. She thrusts a little faster, her breasts pressed against his chest, and he wraps his arms around her waist now with another moan. She loves him, and in the face of that miracle he lets himself go, probably couldn't get himself back if he wanted to. He thrusts into her and she matches him, rocking into him, bracing against him.

Percy shifts Annabeth slightly causing them to lose not only momentum, that had been slowly turning Annabeth's pain to pleasure, but also their balance. With a giggle and some awkward shifting they are together and in rhythm once more.

As Percy's thrusts get more erratic Annabeth knows that he won't last much longer.

He finds her hips once more, gripping them tightly until he finally overflows.

"You didn't cum," Percy asks, running his fingers over her face with worry in his eyes.

"No," she smooths out the worry lines with her fingers, "but it's okay, I really didn't expect to."

"This will get better right?"

"Of course. Practice makes perfect."

"Well in that case we could always try some more…." Percy whispers mysteriously as he lightly bites her neck, flipping her over, earning him a giggle and a shriek.

Annabeth falls asleep to the soft lull of Percy' breathing, their chests pressed together, their legs intertwined, and Percy tracing patterns on her bare back. She is greeted with a dreamless sleep. Nothing could touch them here.

Annabeth's door is thrown open some hours later.

"Annabeth! Have you seen….." Piper, thrown at the sight in front of her stammers, her voice higher than before, "...Percy…."

Annabeth had bolted upright, yanking the blanket up over her to cover her naked chest, just as Jason stops at the door.

"Did you….." The scene in front of him is one that is told in many different variations over the next few days, Percy had been knocked out of bed, flailing and with a string of curses by the force of Annabeth pulling up the blanket. Scrambling to cover himself, he, in haste, grabbed Annabeth's discarded shirt and covered his lap, blushing furiously, and smiling sheepishly up at Jason and Piper.

Piper was trying her hardest not to look at what has unfolded in front of her mumbles, "Coach Hedge is about to do his rounds and we couldn't find Percy, so um, we thought we'd, um, you know...ask you…"

She shuts the door dragging a hysterical Jason out with her as he calls out, "Nice ass Jackson!"

Leaving Percy sitting, confused and naked on the floor, a shirt covering his groin, and Annabeth, on the bed with her face in her hand, a brilliant shade of red.

"Oh my gods.."

Thank you to everyone who read and followed last time! I hope that you all like this. First times are messy and awkward and not very good, and I hope I did that justice.

-C


End file.
